


Order Out of Chaos

by forshameforshame



Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: A Little Cuddling, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, and by smut i mean like two paragraphs sosrry, but with the addition of a heap of Gay, it's proably shitty but oh well?, this is partially angst partially fluff and partially smut, what can i say folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forshameforshame/pseuds/forshameforshame
Summary: Nick tries to be a good boyfriend... he's doing the best that he can.





	Order Out of Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl like this probably wouldn't have been written without the discord answering my random dumbass question so cheers y'all.  
> I think this is the first published smut fic for this fandom on Ao3 (it isn't much smut but there's some so)? I could be wrong, but if not... yay to that ig.
> 
> Hope this isn't too terrible. I tried my best? This idea popped into my head out of nowhere a few weeks ago, so I had to write it.

Silence. The curtain fell, and in its wake, the band still stood. Julia and Donny finally pulled away from their hug, but they didn't look away from each other. They were giving the band time, Nick realized, to recover. He took it gratefully, turning away and hurriedly wiping his damp face with his jacket sleeve. He wasn't proud of crying, but he'd never realized how observant Julia was, and her words had caught him off guard, and cut close to his heart. Face dry, he turned to look at the other guys. Jimmy, the one out of the band that usually hid his emotions, still looked upset, but seemingly he had pushed most of it down. Johnny looked concerned, but ultimately not too bad. Wayne though… Wayne terrified him. 

A glance towards his, well, lover, while Julia sang about how he lived, how he coped, showed Wayne looking the worst he'd seen him in… awhile. The anguished look on his face had almost brought Nick to tears himself. Right now, though, Wayne's face was blank. Completely blank. And it was seriously scaring him. His lover didn't usually show a lot of emotion, no, but usually his nerves were present. Nick quickly set his trumpet down in its case, turning to see Wayne doing the same. What shocked most of the band was that as soon as he set it down, he locked the case up. After every performance, he cleaned his instrument, and there hadn't ever been an exception. Except for now. Nick frowned, arriving at his side at the same time that Wayne pulled his jacket on and tucked his case under his arm, turning towards the door. "Wayne, hold up," he murmured quietly, standing directly behind him.

Nick could see the tension in the taller man, his shoulders a stiff line. Still, he was stupid enough to reach a hand towards him, gently touching his elbow. Wayne immediately flinched, pulling his arm out of reach. It hurt, yeah, but Nick shouldn't have tried to touch him. It was clear that right now really wasn't the time, but all he'd wanted to do was comfort his lover. He was aware the band was staring at them, probably out of concern, but all their eyes on him were making him anxious as well. Nick pulled his arm back to his side, but still persisted, lowering his voice and murmuring "Wayne-"

"I'm going back to the hotel," he interrupted, voice even and quiet.

Nick watched in shock as Wayne walked right off stage, clearly intent on leaving. The performance had been emotional, painful even, but it'd been necessary. If it helped even one other vet, they had done their job. But that didn’t mean there weren't repercussions from it. He was snapped out of his thoughts, which were easily jumping to worry for his boyfriend, as he felt someone approaching behind him. Nick turned to meet Julia's eyes. 

She gave him the now familiar concerned look, pausing to make sure the others were far enough away that they couldn't hear before asking, "Are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn’t realize-"

He quickly cut her off, putting a hand on her arm, "It hurt, yeah, but it was good. Hopefully it helps someone. I'm just scared for… he's a grown man I'm just… I need to pack up though, and-" Nick cut himself off, looking at his instrument although his eyes flicked towards the door again.

Julia lowered her voice to a whisper, and he had a feeling he knew exactly why. "Go take care of him. I'll pack your trumpet, we've got it. Go, he needs you." she told him, confirming his thoughts. He'd suspected for awhile that she knew he and Wayne were more than friends and roommates, and he was pretty sure Jimmy knew as well. 

Nick hesitated for only a moment, glancing at his bandmates, who were packing up their own instruments in various states of distress, before rushing off the stage and out the stage door after Wayne.

\-----------------

He hadn't been able to catch up to Wayne on the walk to the hotel, though he wished he could have, only imagining what thoughts were going through his head. He almost dropped the key trying to get into their shared room as fast as possible. The sight that greeted him when he walked in made his heart break. Wayne sat on the edge of his own bed, head in his hands. His back was shaking, and he was clearly sobbing, silently. It took all of Nick's control not to run over and hug him tightly. He could feel himself tearing up as he approached his boyfriend. He had to stop to step over the case surprisingly discarded in the middle of the floor. "W-Wayne, baby, can I touch you? Please, I just…" he practically begged, sitting on the bed next to him.

The taller man let out a sound that could only be described as a whimper, but he nodded his head a little bit. Before he could overthink it, Nick eased himself closer, trying not to rush him. In a matter of moments, though, he wrapped Wayne in a tight hug, wishing he could take his pain away, even though he had his own to deal with. He couldn't do much besides hold Wayne as he cried, knowing he had to just get it out. His heart completely shattered when his boyfriend turned and pressed his face into his shoulder, fingers from his left hand bunching up the shirt's fabric. He couldn't do anything besides hold the man and try his best to comfort him. Nick brought a hand to the back of Wayne's head, cradling it gently as he pressed a kiss to the top of his head. 

He refrained from saying anything, knowing there wasn't anything he could say to make it better. A few minutes passed, his shoulder growing damp from the tears, before Wayne seemed to calm a little bit. The sobs lessened until he went completely silent, slowly pulling away. He was still crying, though not nearly as hard, as he apologized, looking almost ashamed, "I'm sorry for uh, crying on you. It's probably really stupid but-"

Nick cut him off mid sentence, reaching up to brush a tear off his cheek as he whispered, "You don’t have to apologize to me, Wayne. You don’t always have to be strong, and especially not for me."

His lover sighed, shaking his head slightly. Wayne's left hand unclenched the bunched up fabric over Nick's chest, using the hand to wipe the tear tracks from his cheeks. "I… thank you." he responded with a weak smile.

Nick took a moment to look over the other man. He looked like shit, really, but it was understandable. It was evident, though, that he was still tense, even if it was unconsciously. Crying had helped to a degree, but Wayne still wasn’t alright. Julia had known just what to say to hit close to home, even if she hadn't meant to. He was pretty sure none of those lyrics were intended to be heard by the band, but the truthful statements were necessary. They'd thrown their shot in the competition for the chance to help the vets nationwide that suffered in silence. It let them all know they weren't alone. It had hurt to hear, but it accomplished what they wanted.

He debated leaving it alone or trying to help him more for a moment, but the decision was easy. Nick stood up, turning to face his boyfriend. "C'mon, honey. You need to relax, let me help." he begged softly, gently pulling on his arm. Wayne thankfully didn’t react to the touch, but he didn’t move, only giving him a confused look. He looked like he had no plans to move, so Nick tugged a little bit harder on his arm. "Get up, we're gonna take a shower." 

"H-how is that going to help anything? I don't feel like-" the trombonist started, sounding mildly annoyed.

Nick cut him off quickly, hiding a smile, "Not for sex, unless you want to. I just- I want to try something. Trust me?" 

The other man nodded hesitantly, whispering "Of course I trust you." Nick turned on heel and headed to the bathroom, not letting him change his mind. He focused his attention on turning the shower on, and setting it to be almost scalding, just like Wayne liked it. The hotel was fancy, fancy enough that the shower was huge compared to the one in their apartment. They could both fit easily, without the usual squeeze. Nick was pretty sure none of them could quite believe they were here, in the Hotel Astor in New York City. It was Donny's dream, yeah, but they were in the lap of luxury, and it'd probably the only time they ever were. 

He was broken from his thoughts by the quiet click of the bathroom door closing behind him. He turned to see Wayne, tears still drying on his cheeks, looking mildly confused. Nick gave him a small smile, nodding to the shower without any further explanation. His boyfriend paused for a second, looking uncertain as he efficiently stripped out of his clothes and laid them on the counter. The taller man looked almost shy as he stepped past him into the shower, seeming to unconsciously roll his shoulders as he stepped under the spray. Nick kept his eyes on Wayne as he pulled his own clothes off, seeing a bit of the tension melt out of him as the hot jets of water hit his back. 

"You should know by now, babe, that I can tell when you feel like shit. You've been tense since Jimmy vanished, and its only gotten worse." He murmured, just loud enough to be heard over the water, as he stepped in behind Wayne. The taller man tried to turn to face him, but Nick stopped him gently with a hand on his shoulder. "Don’t laugh, I know it's probably really stupid, but I, uh, want to try giving you a massage?" he told Wayne, cringing at the hesitation in his voice. He felt the other man holding back a laugh, shoulders shaking slightly. He frowned to himself, before placing his other hand on Wayne's vacant shoulder, squeezing both gently, but with pressure.

The reaction was instantaneous, his boyfriend groaning in response. A smirk found its way onto Nick's face as he released his grip, then repeated the motion. Really, he had no idea of what exactly to do, except this. He seemed to be doing something right though, as gradually, he felt the tensed muscles relax. Wayne let out soft moans occasionally, his shoulders dropping and his posture slacking as he relaxed. Eventually, the taller man shrugged his hands off, turning to face Nick.

He'd be lying if he said the sounds and all the bare skin didn’t affect him. However, he honestly hadn't noticed he was hardening until his boyfriend's eyes trailed down his front. Wayne reached out and squeezed his cock, dragging a moan out of him. Nick stopped the action, pulling his hand away. He couldn’t help but smile again as Wayne gave him a questioning look. "This is about you, babe. Don’t worry about me." The taller man looked like he wanted to protest, but Nick countered it easily by taking his semi-hard dick in hand. He slowly slid his hand up and down the shaft, movements eased by the water, bringing him to hardness. 

" _Ahh_ \- Nick, please. More" Wayne begged, clearly seeking a faster pace. His boyfriend easily complied, beginning to jerk him off faster. They hadn't been together for long, but he already knew what the other liked. Tightening his fist closer to the head, thumbing over the slit. Every movement drew more quiet sounds from the blonde, quiet whimpers and soft moans. It was obvious that it wouldn't take long to bring Wayne to release, with all the stress he'd held in finally gone. Wayne sagged forward, left hand supporting him against the wall next to Nick's head, his whines shifting to words. " _God_ , 'm so close… Nick, I'm- _fuck_ ," He groaned into his boyfriend's ear as he came, hips stuttering forward. 

The shorter man waited until his lover straightened once more before letting go of his now soft dick, holding his hand up to the water stream to wash away the come. He briefly considered jerking himself off, but pushed the need aside easily. He'd decided earlier, when he saw Wayne's blank face, that he'd take care of him. And, oddly enough, taking care of his boyfriend seemed to be helping him, at least a little bit. Nick slid the shower door open and stepped out before Wayne could try anything, grabbing a towel for the both of them. He pointedly kept his back to his partner as he efficiently toweled himself off, listening as the shower turned off behind him.

Nick turned to face Wayne after he'd thrown his towel into a corner of the bathroom, waiting until he'd dried himself before taking his hand once more, walking them to the bed. A gentle shove was all it took to get his boyfriend on the bed, and it was immediately obvious that he was ready to sleep, eyes closing subconsciously. Nick slipped into bed as well, pulling the blankets over the both of them. The other man moved as if to sit up, but a hand on his shoulder kept his head on the pillow. "Wait, but you didn’t-" he tried to protest, but he cut himself off with a wide yawn. 

"Go to sleep, Wayne. It's fine." Nick reassured, smiling softly.

Wayne muttered something under his breath, but was apparently too tired to argue or persist. He shifted onto his right side, facing the shorter man. "Thank you, sweetheart."

Nick knew they couldn't ever tell anyone about their relationship, he wasn’t stupid. Even though some of the band probably knew about the two of them, they couldn't ever be open like Julia and Donny were. They'd get beaten up, arrested, or worse. He knew Wayne didn't mind not being able to be together in public, and yeah, maybe he was a selfish bastard for wishing they could have it all. Then again, moments like this almost made up for it. Wayne, sated and sleepy, a small smile playing on his lips. Wayne, gently pulling Nick closer to him before pressing a kiss to his forehead. Wayne, falling asleep right in front of him, more relaxed than he'd been in a long time. They couldn't have everything, but they could have this.

**Author's Note:**

> Self promotion? hell yeah  
> @lostinsprace on tumblr (I've made some lockscreens if you wanna check that out?)


End file.
